The present disclosure relates to a print device, a control method of a print device, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing computer-readable instructions.
In the past, there is known a print device that includes a platen that supports a recording medium, a head portion that ejects ink, and a carriage on which the head portion is mounted. The print device performs printing by ejecting ink onto the recording medium, while moving the carriage in a main scanning direction and moving the platen in a sub-scanning direction. If the print device is relatively large, the scanning distance of the carriage is long. Therefore, a rail that guides the carriage in the main scanning direction, and the platen that supports the recording medium, may curve or bend slightly, thereby causing the recording position to deviate.
In order to solve this problem, a print device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-143152 prints a test pattern at a plurality of positions in the main scanning direction of the carriage, and measures the amount of deviation of the recording positions of dots corresponding to each position, from this test pattern. Also, this print device adjusts the ink ejection timing in the outgoing path and the ink ejection timing in the return path in the main scanning direction, on the basis of this amount of deviation of the recording positions.